


Gender-something

by LilRedFox



Category: LGBT - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gender, Gender Issues, Genderfluid, Genderqueer, confused, gender questioning, genderflux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: A ramble on questioning one's gender.





	Gender-something

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear feedback. Sorry in advance for my terrible writing skills.

This year the questions become serious; the ones that've been whispering for years are now screaming. They demand attention, they're boiling and bubbling over the top. Their demands are too strong for me to push aside for another day. I will drown under them If I don't appease their wishes.

  
I just wish I listened sooner because I fear people will think I'm copying them. In the past I never brought it up, so, now, dropping hints is the only way to drag the veil away. If I go slowly, they'll be more understanding.

  
How do I say "I am nothing then everything then something then one-thing." It is a confusing thing, my mind. Can't someone douse me in their unending wisdom; enlighten me in ways I've never been before. I want to have an epiphany, to scream "Eureka! I know what I am!" But still, I sit darkly, questioning. Who am I? What am I? I've asked those questions so many times I fear they'll never be answered.

  
I read for hours, trying to affirm that yes, I am using the right term. Only to find another one that fits better. And that one term that once seemed so wrong fits perfectly and vice versa.

  
For now, the internet will know me as gender questioning. But in my head, I'll say "Genderqueer fits or genderflux or maybe neither fit."


End file.
